A new world, A new Chance
by Double0 Striker
Summary: Celestial Being loses the fight against the Innovators,After a hundred years, Tieria returns to resurect the organization and find a way to Rescue Lockon and Allelujah, Imprisoned in a cryno state with the help of the new Meister Eugene B. Tucker
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW WORLD,A NEW CHANCE**

**Genre: General, Comedy, Action, Adventure**

**The fic will mostly revolve around the new characters, I've based these characters most from past movies I've seen, please read first before reacting, please review, this is my first Fic, so please be gentle with the comments.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM 00 OR ANY OF THE NAMES AND BRANDS MENTIONED**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Celestial Being's mission to defeat the innovators has failed, the organization's flagship the ptolemios which carried with it the trump cards against them also failed , the Gundams Did not fullfill their roles, the group was laid in shambles, Lockon and Hallelujah were captured and imprisoned in a crynogenic capsule, Tieria along with some of the members vanished and had not been heard of since, Setsuna and a few members of the Ptolemeios crew moved into a colony and went into hiding, the group was indeed paralyzed, they didn't have a resolution anymore, nearly a century has passed since then, the world went by under the sway of the innovators, controlling humanity behind the shadows, using the military organization A-Laws to impelement their control, but due to the political strife the federation once again has been split into three factions again centered around the sattelite Elevators, The Human Reform league, AEU and the Union has been formed once again but this time all are manipulated by the Innovators through their military organization, the A-Laws, who acts as a middleman and a peacekeeper between the three factions.

In a newly developed colony in space, people begin to live a normal life inside a sattelite with a city inside it. In an average home in the outskirts of the city lives Eugene Bell Tucker, together with the professor responsible for the colonies development, who took him in after losing his parents in a linear train accident fifteen years ago when he was in the age of four. He had no relatives to accept him.

Eugine was getting ready for a new day, he rose up from his bed,then walked up to the mirror, he had short chestnut brown hair, which were all standing,then a pair of blue eyes, he had a slightly thin face, his light pink flesh skin can tell he came from an American descent, he had an average body. as soon as he was done in the bathroom he grabbed a pair of denim jeans and a white shirt and went to greet the professor.

as soon as he opened the door to the kitchen a gun was pointed at his face, but due to his quick reflex and his intense training with the professor he quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it straight at the person aiming at him, as he opened the door, the professor was revealed.

"Good Morning Eugene, come lets have some breakfast"

The young man nodded with a blank expression on his face and joined the professor in the kitchen table.

"so young lad, what have you got planned for the day?'

"Nothing..." Eugene replied with a monotone voice and a blank expression on his face.

the professor pulled a toothpick out of a sandwich which was actually a switch, a small trap door opened at Eugene's back and fired a couple of kitchen knives, the young man pulled a pistol from his back and fired at the knives, the bullets hit the knives, repelling them and fell to the ground.

"As sharp as ever I see, my boy, next time i have to change my tactics again"

Eugene didn't answer back.

The professor trained Eugene since his childhood days with Martial Arts, war tactics and mobile suit piloting maneuvers, as if preparing him for something, Eugene only had little reactions from the outside world, the professor would not allow him to get near the city, he was often scolded when he's caught attempting to get near the metropolis.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air outside" with that Eugene stood and left.

"you should practice your sharpshooting skills while you're out" the professor suggested

with that, the young man grabbed his black jacket, put on a pair of black low cut converse sneakers and went outside.

in a small field, some cans were lined up in wooden poles, Eugene prepares to do his daily exercises until some familiar voices ringed his ear from afar, he shoots at the direction where it came from, then finally they reveal themselves.

"hey man you almost hit me there!" It was Mike Gold, one of his few friends and contacts to the outside world

"Could you be careful with that thing Eugene?!" Cindi Sierra demandedly asked.

Mike is a cheerful fellow, he and Cindi were his only friends, the only ones the professor allows him to be friends with.

Mike had the same skin tone as Eugene, he's slightly taller, he had long bangs that almost reaches his shoulders, he is in an orange beach shirt with palm trees as a design with white khaki shorts and a brown pair of flip flops to go with it, he's carrying a Playboy magazine with his right hand. Cindi was hiding at his back, slightly startled with Eugene's surprise gun attack. she is the shortest among the three, considering she is a girl, she had long brown hair and green eyes, a thin body structure, and Hispanic skin tone and an impressive body figure that goes well with her maroon tube top and tan colored shorts and brown converse sneakers.

"I'm sorry about that" Eugene apologized.

then Mike stepped forward "So we were just around the neighborhood and we decided to drop by and see how our little buddy was up to, so wanna take a walk"

the young man nodded and joined the two for a walk.

while walking Mike opened the magazine sharing it with Eugene and Cindi.

"ohh dude, see the proportion of this girls ass? ain't it just perfect?"

Eugene just ignores him, but Cindi however, "what?! can't you determine good proportion from bad ones?! youve been buying this thing since we were kids and you still can't tell?!"

"I think you're just jealous"

"am not!"

"oh yeah? I can see it clear as day, the look on your face is a dead give away!"

"well FYI Echhi-Kun, but those girls days are numbered!"

"what do you mean are they gonna retire already?"

"no silly, I auditioned for the playboy magazine!"

"really so you got rejected then?"

"no you airhead, I got accepted, and i'm gonna be next month's front cover girl!"

"wow so you get free cosmetic treatment then? cause I think you need a lot of it"

Cindi got pissed of at Mike and kicked him in the balls.

"what the hell's wrong with you!?

"that wasn't funny!!" Cindie angrily replied

Eugine just stares at them

As they continue their stroll they come across Eugene's house where they can see the professor talking with who appears to be female, but in close up tells that he is a man. He had purple hair with a female-ish haircut, and a pair of glasses and somewhat glowy eyes. he is in a pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of light gray pants and a pair of brown shoes, the trio approached them.

"Ah Eugene and company, good just in time, I want to introduce you to Tieria Erde"

"A pleasure" the young man greeted the newcomer

"Same here" replied the purple haired man.

"Professor, Is it ready?" Asked Tieria

the Trio got a puzzled look on their faces and stare at each other, wondering what the man meant.

"Ahh yes, I made some modifications too, if you could come with me to the Lab, I'll show you." Replied the professor.

The two head for the lab, but suddenly a huge tremor rocked the colony.

"What was that?" Mike with a surprised look on his face.

Then sounds of mobile suits firing were heard, and missiles firing.

"Mobile suits?!"

"A-Laws could be the only ones who can pull a stunt like this, Attacking an unarmed space colony, They'll most probably cover this as a terrorist attack" Tieria explained which suggests his experience with the organization in the battlefield.

"They must be after it, professor"

Mobile suits were flying throughout the colony firing at civilian structures, colony defenders, and some innocent civilians, The mobile suits appeared to be GN-X's but some of these suits had modified parts and different color schemes, which suggest that they didn't come from a military force.

"we should get moving, you three shall join us as well" the professor demanded

as they were heading for the door a mobile suit landed in the field, a couple of soldiers exited their machines and proceeded in foot entering the house, who obviously were after the group.

A couple of soldiers make their way through the glass door, Eugene drew his gun, shooting them in the head, blood spattering all over the place. Cindi could only scream while Mike covered her. The Professor pulled a lever in one of the paintings in the living room, a bookshelf slid to the side revealing a doorstep which leads underground.

The group descends downward the staircase, at the end they reach a huge Metal door, with a small box at the center where a key could fit.

"Haros! Emergency code 09209, set priority to Eugene Tucker "the professor gave the order.

A group of Haros came out of the trap door, a pink Haro Approached Eugene and opened its mouth revealing a key.

"Use it, Use it" the Haro cheerly suggested

"there has been too much I've been keeping from you Eugene, After this is over I'll tell you everything, right now you need to do this for all of us"

Eugene nodded; he took the key from the pink Haro then proceeded to the small box.

"Are you sure he can handle this?" Tieria asked the professor.

"you'll see, I think you may find him more than capable."

Mike and Cindi could do nothing but stare, and Cindi is still shocked by the incidents that just transpired.

Eugene stuck the key into the hole, turing it 90 degrees clockwise, the huge metal doors opened revealing a mobile suit, one used by Celestial Being, A Gundam.

"the Gundam Exia" Tieria who was glad to see an old friend's mobile suit after almost a century.

"I made numerous upgrades on it, The GN Blade in its forearm has been modified to gain advantage against opponents using solar reactors, it has quadrupled its mobility and defense when I improved the GN Drive's output, and lastly I also modified the cockpit, gave it a stronger armour and higher resistance against gravity, so wearing a pilot suit would be optional to lessen the deployment period."

"Interesting"

Eugene approached the cockpit and opened the hatch, due to his training with the professor, he knows all too well how to pilot mobile suits. As the cockpit opened he entered and activated the mobile suit, he grabbed the custom seat belt from the side and buckled up, the Bio sensors ran up giving Eugene full control of the mobile suit, the eyes lit up and the Exia marched toward the launching bay.

"Eugene, open the hatch at your left side, take the Equipment in storage, you'll need it" the professor ordered

"Roger that" Eugene opened the hatch revealing a gigantic Japanese Katana with a blue sheath and a white hilt, the Exia took the Katana and placed it on its left hip which used to be where the GN Long sword was placed.

"the Yamato" Eugene read the new data acquired from the sword.

"good, now after you'll deal with the opponents, well meet you outside the colony, we have a ship ready there."

"roger that"

with that, the Exia proceeded into the launching bay, then ejected upward.

while the GN-X's where tearing the colony interior apart searching for the group, they were taken in surprise when beams were shot out from the distance, one of the GN-X's has been taken out by the shots.

"looks like the mouse has come out, Bosnia squadron, surround and destroy the Gundam Exia!" one of the pilots of the GN-X's who appears to be their commander ordered them.

the mobile suits with the tau drives approached the Exia in circular formation with their guns ready and aimed.

"Exia, Eugene Tucker, will eliminate the targets"

The Exia again fired its GN Blade, hitting its targets with remarkable accuracy hitting the mobile suit's GN Drives, disabling four mobile suits.

"Bastard! don't get cocky!"one of the pilots bursted and randomly fired at the Exia, Eugene used the GN Blade and sliced the mobile suit in two, killing the pilot in the process.

"Murderer!" one of the pilots shouted. four other mobile suits got up close and personal, drew their beam sabers and went in for the kill, but the odds are against them, they didn't knew of the Exia's new combat capabilities which they had no data about. the Gundam pulled out its Katana, the Yamato and sliced his first two opponents, all of the limbs were sliced off, pulling them out of the playing field, then he thrusts the other two mobile suits directly impaling them in the torso, with the pilot having receive full blow of the attack, as a result of this the two suits went in a red fiery blaze, now all that's left is their leader.

"what the hell happened?! how could this be?, how could a hundred year mobile suit take out my whole squadron with ease?!" the commander was obviously shocked.

"Exia,Eliminating target, found the enemy commander guilty of starting a conflict"

the Exia prepared a deathblow aiming his sword directly at the cockpit, driven by anger of what they had done to his homecolony, Its solar reactor was punched in into full capacity, releasing a great amount of GN particles, It goes in for the kill, but all of a sudden, Eugene was reminded of what the professor told him before, the sword stops inches from the cockpit. with that the enemy commander took this as an opportunity and escapes, mumbling to himself, "Remember Exia, this is far from over"

The Exia heads for the opposite direction and heads for the colony exit where the professor set the rendezvous point.

The Exia has reached the point, there the Ptolemeios awaited for him, the gundam docked in the ship.

Eugene stepped out of the cockpit, and used a cable to descend to the ground where Tieria, Cindi, Mike and another man awaited him.

"Eugene! are you alright?" Asked Cindi, thinking what an ordeal the young man had to go through.

"yeah, don't worry, where's the professor?"

Tieria stepped up and handed a sort of communicating device to Eugene.

"Eugene Tucker, the professor wants you to watch this message" said the purple haired man.

Eugene nodded, and played the message.

"Eugene, I'm afraid we have to part ways for now, there are some things I need to do first, we can talk face to face when I'm all done, meanwhile, I want you to stay with the Ptolemeios crew and help them with their endeavors, also your two friends volunteered to help you out in anyway they can, and don't worry, Cindi got her parent's consent, so you don't have to worry about that, that's all"

Eugene returned the device to Tieria.

"Isn't this great Eugene all three of us are in this together!" Cindi Exclaimed.

"By the way Eugene here's my old man, Jim, He'll be in charge for your Gundam's maintenance" Mike introduced his father to his friend.

Jim shaked hands with Eugene, He is slightly shorter than his son Mike and has curlty brown hair, He also wears a beach shirt like his son but his was blue in color with coconut prints matched with dark blue pair of khaki shorts and a pair of flip flops. He is an expert in mobile suit development, and developing software programs for all kinds of mechanical devices.

Eugene just nodded and smiled, Cindi who wanted to tell something to the young man was shocked at the cold stare given to her by her childhood friend.

**NOTES:**

**Eugene,Mike and cindi's characters are largely based on the movie, Miss March, with Eugene having a completely out of character personality from the movie, I wanted to try a little experiment, what if I put characters from a comedy movie into a very serious setting like Gundam 00, for the Next chapter, I plan to add Sam Witwicker, Mikaela and Ramon from the second Transformer Movie, Revenge of the fallen. Who will have a critical role in the story, then for the later parts I plan to include Eric Bottler and his friends from the movie "Fanboys" hope you liked the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

A new world A new chance

Chapter 2

"I think you should also get to know the other crew members" suggested Tieria

Eugene and the gang nodded, they took a small tour of the ship before heading to the bridge, since the crew was short handed, everyone was in the bridge.

"By the way Tieria-san, where are we headed anyway?" Mike, the cheery young adult asked

"were heading for Earth, were gonna rescue our comrades Lockon and Hallelujah" Tieria Answered.

"do you know where they are?"

"after A-Laws captured them , they are kept in a cryno chamber "

"do you know where exactly?"

"No, that's why we need to get in touch with our contacts first before we make a move"

Finally they reached the bridge, as they entered they saw two people seated in opposite sides, each have a control panel with them

"How have things been running? Sumeragi lee Noriega?"

The person in the captain's seat stood up, she is an adult, with Age ranging from 30-35, she had long brown flyaway hair almost reaching her legs, she has a white toned skin suggesting Japanese descent and her physical appearance made her almost look exactly like the original bearer of the name a century ago, she was in a sleeveless blue turtleneck shirt with a pair of red khaki shorts covering up till below her knees and a white pair of casual shoes.

"everything's been fine to this point , there's no sign of an enemy ship as of now"

"good, I like you to introduce to you guys the new Gundam Meister for the Exia and his friends, This is Eugene B. Tucker and his friends, Cindi Sierra, Mike and his father Jim Gold, our new mechanic for the ship."

"nice to meet you guys!, this ship's in good hands with me!"

"hey girls! How are you?" Mike smiling at the two girls in the panels with them smiling back

The girl in the right first introduced herself, "Hi I'm Melody Perfacy, were fine and were pleased to meet you." Melody has white skin tone with green eyes and long white hair, her physical appearance suggest she is the descendant of Marie Perfacy, who defected into Celestial Being from A-Laws a century ago, she wears a yellow sweat shirt and blue jeans.

The girl in the left next introduces herself "I'm Mikaela Vashti, a pleasure to meet you" she has a Hispanic skin tone, and long dark brown hair and brown eyes and an impressive body shape. Her great grandparents also served as the crew for the ship a century ago. she wears a brown tank and a pair of blue jeans.

The two men in the forward seat of the bridge introduced themselves next, the guy in the right introduced himself first, " yeah hi, I'm Samuel Witwicky, but you can call me Sam, good to have you aboard guys" He is a medium built body size,short hair similar to Eugenes but only shorter with skin tone suggesting American descent , he's in a dark brown windbreaker with a logo of the Autobots from Transformers on his right sleeve.

The next guy on the left introduced himself, "I'm Ramon Aeon, it's a pleasure" Ramon has curly black hair with a skintone suggesting Hispanic descent, also a descendant of celestial being's original crew. He wears a light green jacket with a whit jersey inside and a pair of jeans.

After further introductions were done Eugene retires into his quarters, lays his jacket on a seat and rests in a small bed, thinking of the recent events, he had many firsts today, he wonders why this whole thing began and what happens next, he obviously didn't like the idea of bringing his two friends with him in the Ptolemeios, he didn't want them to fight, he wanted them to live normal lives in peace, but as faith would have it, it didn't go the way he wanted it to. He really didn't want to get Cindi into any kind of danger, and now she's in this ship together with him, her life will be in danger as well. He stares up the roof to remind him all of the professors lessons before, then he remembers his recent battle with the GN-X, he remembers stopping upon remembering the professor's words, "Become a Gundam".

"Become a Gundam…" he murmured to himself, repeating the professors words, thinking of the meaning behind them.

Meanwhile in the Innovators Lair, Livonze Almark watches Eugene's recent battle inside the colony. He watches it with an annoyed look on his face.

"Looks like it has been reawakened, what do you plant to do now Livonze?"

A person who resembled Tieria walked down the staircase, his eyes glowed suggesting some information being transmitted to him.

"Oh I see, so you haven't figured it out yet"

"we need to be more patient with situations like these, Regene" Livonze reassuring his fellow Innovator

"Eugene Tucker, how interesting…"

Meanwhile the news regarding the attack has spread, as expected of A-Laws, information about the attack was altered, announcing it was a terrorist attack than a raid, News of the reappearance of Celestial Being has been kept a secret.

"Are you sure about this Livonze?" Asked the purple haired Regene

"The world is not yet ready for their return, let's wait and see what their next moves will be, its been a long while since I've been amused, this could be quite entertaining, it can be boring without him around" Livonze replied with a calm expression.

Meanwhile back in the Ptolemeios's bridge

"They spliced the footage and made it look like a terrorist attack!" Cindi and the others except for Eugene and Mike's Dad were watching the News on the Bridge

"That's how A-Laws does things… or should I say the Innovators" Tieria Began to Explain

"Innovators?" asked Cindi who was puzzled.

Before Tieria could continue, Eugene entered the Bridge, he also wanted to hear Tieria's story.

"they are the ones behind A-Laws, During our first series of armed interventions, they sent a spy to hack our system, thus they gained control of Veda, which was the backbone of our organization, their leader, Livonze Almark perceive themselves as shepherds guiding the human race, but in reality they only want to control humanity, stripping away their freedom without them even knowing it"

"the whole idea of the federation splitting again into three factions might be their work too" Sumeragi added.

"In truth I am one of them as well, I've been swayed by Livonze Almark numerous times into joining his side, but I do not wish to condone his actions of belittling humans" Confessed Tieria.

Eugene Looked at him straight at his face with the usual emotionless gesture of his.

"the world shouldn't be controlled, Humans are meant to be free"

"Trust is not gained through blood or pact, it is earned" Spoke the always silent Eugene, who now had something to share to the group.

" The professor once told me that" he continued.

The others stared at him, for the first time, they heard him say more words than usual. Mike stood up,

"then the professors right, trust is not built on blood, race, pact, or any physical objects, its reflected in a person's attitude to one another, the more you work as a team, never abandoning one another, and always being honest and respecting each other is what trust is all about!"

Sam seated on the front seat of the bridge also shared his thoughts

"yeah he's right guys, it dosen't matter where you come from, its what's inside that matters, your professor's a wise man, dude" the smart aleck teen saluted Eugene for his words.

"and that's why I know I made the right choice, staying by your side, Sam" Added Mikaela who had stayed with Sam for years, both of their parents were tied to Celestial Being, the two had known each other since they were kids, the strength of their trust for each other has already passed the test of time.

"well that's a long way to put it, but it is what it means in its truest sense." Added Sumeragi.

"actually my great grandmother also originated from the other side, she was a lieutenant for A-Laws before she defected into Celestial Being, and she had numerous experiments done to her by the Human reform League" Melody Perfacy also added her story into the conversation.

"but she was never been looked down upon because of it, and over time she felt one with her fellow crewmembers"

"But isn't it because our bloodlines that we are all together now?" Asked Ramon, both his parents were computer hackers, they were recruited by Celestial Being because of the potential they posses, now their son caries the torch for them.

"no, I don't think so" Sumeragi humbly disagreed, "I believe there's a greater reason than that, like you heard earlier, Trust is not gained by pact or blood, it is earned, the same concept also applies here, but in this situation you are not just called upon by fate, you are also called upon by your own will"

"and that will is what makes us human beings" Mike's father Jim joined in from the monitor

"you heard the conversation?" asked Cindi

"yup, every single word went right in my ears, figuring out the comm. Codes for this ship is a breeze for me" Mike's father gave a thumbs up.

"thank you guys for understanding" Tieria was again great full for such friendly crew members .

"Guys seriously, this is turning into one big share-your-story high school activity" Mike suggested.

"well yeah guess your right", the discussion continued, after a few more group sharings, Eugene left the bridge on his way to the quarters.

Tieria could only smile, he remembered the first teammates he's been with during their first series of armed interventions, Setsuna the first Sumeragi and the rest also understood him, it is one of the biggest reasons why he chose to stay on their side and gave him strength never give in to the innovators, they never treated him like a freak, he was always welcomed as a part of the team, he thought of them as family as they thought of him in the same way, their bonds became strong, but even with that, they still couldn't stop the tide that came to them a century ago, the purple haired man wanted to blame himself over what happened, but he stood up and told himself that nothing's gonna change even if he blames himself, now he's got a second chance, with the new team and with the help of his old comrades who they are going to rescue soon, seeing the new team coming together like this reminded him of the old days, though even after almost a century he still remembers it like yesterday, It was like a baptism that welcomed him in the circle of the human race, a ritual of acceptance as one may call it.

Later that day Cindi and Eugene crossed paths through the corridor, she again got the cold stare from Eugene. The young girl decided to confront him.

"What's the matter with you Eugene?! You've given me that look since we got on this ship, is there something I did?"

Eugene decided to confront her as well "why do you have to force yourself here?"

"what do you mean force myself here? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm the only one who should be fighting, why did you and Mike get yourselves involved?"

"well Mike has his bloodline tied to Celestial Being you know! He had his own reasons, as for me I…I…"

"You what?... Tell me Cindi!" Eugene's voice was slightly raised.

"well… well… It's because I wanted to be with you two! Is that reason not good enough for you?!" Cindi became emotional. Tears were slowly dropping from her eyes.

"Why can't you understand that Eugene?!" with that the young girl turned her back on Eugene and ran away, the young man lifted his right arm to stop her but it was too late, there was again that blank expression on his face but this time there was a small sign of hesitation and doubt on his face.

"Cindi…"

Eugene then proceeded to his quarters, lying down again in bed thinking of what just happened, he only wanted her to be safe and out of danger, what's so wrong with that? Then he remembered the conversation at the bridge about people choosing to be members of the ships crew instead of simply blood alone.

"Is that it? Is that the reason why?" Eugene whispered to himself. With some more thoughts drifting in his mind as he went to sleep.

After a good nights rest Eugene woke up, grabbed his jacket from the seat near the bed and checked out the hangar.

There stood the Exia, then followed three more unfamiliar suits which were all under repair, Jim Gold greeted him along with some Haro's in little wagons with small arms,"good morning… good morning" the pink colored Haro greeted.

"Oh hi Kiddo!" Jim greeted.

"new models?"

"yeah, the one next to your Exia is the Kyrios, I'm modifying the limbs to make it more effective against GN drive equipped enemies, then next we have the Dynames, I'm modifying its weapons to make it more effective against the same type of enemy, then we have Tieria's Seravee Gundam, just need to do a few more tweaks to make its performance more effective"

"I see" was all Eugene could say.

"oh yeah and I copied some of the professors data from the Exia, and don't worry, I I'm just gonna install the same cockpit system as your Exia has"

Eugene didn't give a reply, Jim took it as a yes and continued working on the mobile suits, he had to hurry, the enemy might attack them when they least expect it, he has a long way to go until he's done with them.


	3. Chapter 3

A new world, a new chance

Chapter 3

After the short visit to the factory, Eugene went to the mess hall for breakfast, he found Sam, Ramon and Mike on the left side looking at the recent issue of the playboy magazine that just came out while eating, and on the right were Melody and Mikaela seated in front of each other. The silent young adult grabbed a tray and sat near Sam and the others.

"hey man, your just the guy we've been waiting for, Eugene!" Mike said in his usual cheery tone.

The beach shirt loving young man placed the magazine near his food tray.

"check out miss Union! Her cleavage is so hot!"

"she even gives advice on how to have good sex!" quietly exclaimed Ramon, who was half embarrassed for the two girls might overhear them in the other table.

"hey that bikini's covering way too much skin!" Sam complained.

"hey Eugene, dude you should check this out! She's so hot!" Mike Suggested, but the young man simply continued eating. "I'm not Interested" was the only words that came out of his mouth.

"alright, alright… but don't blame me if you won't have a girlfriend" with that mike backed off.

Meanwhile at the other table…

"Melody-chan, why don't we take a nice bath in the ship's hot springs, I'm sure our body needs to relax after a hectic day right" Suggested Mikaela.

"why not, most probably Cindi is in there right now" Agreed Melody.

Meanwhile at the men's table

"you heard that men? They're going in the hot springs! Now is our chance!"declared Mike

"chance for what?" Sam had a puzzled look on his face.

"to see some lady cleavage in the flesh! Heck they might even get to it!"

"hey Eugene, are you coming too?" asked mike.

The young man didn't even look at him, pretending he didn't exist.

"Well fine, you're gonna miss out on all the fun!"

The Ptolemios has Hot spring baths for the crew members who were tired from all the work as a member of the ship, the late Sumeragi had it installed a while ago, even Tieria thought of it as a good idea, the area for the baths has special gravity mechanisms to make it usable even in outer space, its also a good place were the crew can interact with one another and enjoy the spoils of fine living once in a while for a career such as theirs.

At the Hot springs, Mikaela and Melody were in the locker rooms getting ready for a relaxing bath.

"Ahh finally we get a nice long warm bath" Mikaela who is eager to take a plunge.

"yeah, it's been such a long time since we did this, you know"

"I know, but this time, can we do it more slowly?"

"sure, that way we can do it longer"

"sounds good" then the two girls were heard giggling

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the three young men were eavesdropping.

"Dude did you hear that?" Mike excitingly asked.

"Dude! score!"Ramon almost yelled in excitement.

"Not too loud, you'll blow our cover!" Sam smacked him at the back.

"here's the plan, we'll get inside the hot springs in stealth mode so they won't notice us going in, then when they get really into it in each other we'll climb up the dividers and get ourselves a free show!"

"awesome plan man!" Ramon commented.

As the two young girls get ready to enter the water, they saw Cindi all alone, with a sad look on her face.

"hey Cindi, what's the matter?" asked Mikaela.

"It's nothing really, don't mind me…" She replied with a very gloomy expression on her face.

"come' on Cindi! It's nothing us girls can't handle"

"would you mind joining us Cindi?" asked Melody

"…okay"

Meanwhile at the other side of the divider, the three young peepers, now bathed in the warm waters were still eavesdropping on their conversation

"so Cindi's there too eh?" said a delighted Mike.

"so is it gonna be a threesome?" asked Sam.

"most probably" said Ramon

"then it's perfect!!"

"you know Cindi, men sometimes are pretty hard to understand" Mikaela started the conversation

"Specialy for a guy like Eugene…ahh that's so refreshing" Melody Added

"but I only wanted to be with him" the young girl replied with a relaxed tone in her voice

"I'm sure he's happy that your by his side"

"its just that he's only looking out for you, can you go a little bit more lower, Melody… hmm that's better"

"but why is he angry at me?, he always gives me that cold stare of his"

"It only shows how he cares about you, it may not seem like it but he's the kind of person who cares a lot for the people he loves, a person willing to keep them out of harm's way"

"People like Eugene B. Tucker though have a long way to go from becoming a normal person"

"and a hard time getting a partner"

"guess you're right," Melody added with a laugh.

"We should do this more often, right, Cindi?" Mikaela asked the young girl.

"it feels so refreshing"

Suddenly the divider collapses, with the three peeping toms on top of it revealing the three young girls unclothed, to the boys utter disappointment they saw the three girls formed in a circle rubbing each other's backs with white towels.

"what the?! You mean to tell me they weren't getting intimate with each other?" Sam was disappointed

"Bummer" was all the disappointed Mike could say.

The three girls who were obviously outraged by the naked trio's intrusion started screaming

"PERVERTS!!!!" yelled a very angry Melody Perfacy, she stood up not minding that she was completely naked in front of three young men and grabbed some traditional Japanese wooden buckets and started throwing at the trio

"Sam, I can't believe you?!" shouted an angry Mikaela

"I'm sorry you know this is a big misunderstanding and I don't blame you for that, there must be some way we can work this out right?"

"SHUT UP SAMUEL!" Mikaela grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at Sam, who dodged it with the soap hitting Ramon in the head knocking him out cold.

Cindi who was freaked out upon seeing the trio's private jewels yelled like crazy

"NOOOOOO! GET AWAY!"

She ran into a small corner picked up a towel and a baseball bat

"YOU THREE DISGUST ME!!"

The outraged girl started pursuing Sam and Mike who were now running for their lives.

Cindi chased them all over the hot springs, finally the two young boys reach the main door.

"Hurry open it man!"

But suddenly the door opened revealing Eugene stepping inside, Cindi finally caught up to them and swinged her Bat, the two dodged the attack but…

"NO!"

Cindi delivered her strongest blow, a loud smack echoed thought the room. Little did the young girl know she hit Eugene, who was knocked out, falling unconscious, laid on the ground.

"Eugene! Oh my god!!"

After the Incident, Eugene was brought in the infirmary.

"hey dad, do you think this will work?"

"what will?"

"this"

Again a loud smack was heard throughout the Ptolemeios's corridors

The young Eugene had come about, with a very nasty headache, a nosebleed and a nasty slight horizontal cut on his nose

"what happened? Where am I?"

"you're in the infirmary, you've been here for about four days"

"what? How did that happen?"

"Cindi hit you pretty hard in the head, then I did the same thing to wake you up"

"which explains the injuries in my head and this nasty headache?"

"yup"

"thanks, and you're a sadistic dumbass"

"why thank you… Say what?!"

Before the conversation escalated into an argument, Tieria enters the room.

"Finally you're up, Eugene B. Tucker"

"yeah, sorry I've been out cold for a while"

"I admit, taking that blow on purpose can be quite foolish of you,the entire ship's safety can be compromised by your foolish actions, but at any rate that's not important right now, get those injuries treated and standby in the Exia after an hour, we are near A-Laws territory, we finally got a lead from our contacts, someone in the Union territory on the US may have the information we need."

With that the purple haired man left the room, followed by Mike's father Jim.

"Did you hear that Eugene? We're going to Earth! Finally we can visit the playboy mansion!"

"Do you think I'm really interested in that kind of stuff?"

"well Cindi told me we were going somewhere in Los Angeles when we reach earth, it's every man's dream to go in there and meet all the cover girls in person!"

Eugene didn't give a reply, he was just in his normal blank expression.

"look man, I'm gonna go there and no ones gonna stop me, if we're lucky enough, we might even meet Maes Hefner!"

"that kind of impulsiveness can compromise our whole mission, I wouldn't do it if I were you"

"cut me some slack man! This is the playboy mansion were talking here!"

"It isn't relevant to the mission"

"who cares?"

"I don't think you get it"

"sure I do, this is a mission for every hot blooded male born in this world!"

"then do that mission of yours some other time"

"no way dude!"

Eugene stood and left the Bed, wiped the blood off his nose, placed a band aid on the cut on his nose"

"hey, here's a change of clothes, your old clothes were kinda messed up so…"

Mike handed Eugene a small gym bag.

"Cindy brought them for you when we made a pit stop in one of the colonies, she bought them because she felt sorry about the little incident."

"can you tell her thanks for me?" asked Eugene

"you tell her man, I aint your middleman!"

Eugene changed into his new clothes, a sky blue long sleeved dress shirt rolled to his forearm and a pair of beige khaki pants and a white pair of sneakers.

"hey looks good on you" complemented Mike.

Eugene, the quiet type as ever ignored him and went to the hangar.

The young man entered the hangar and boarded the Exia.

"hey kid, there were no orders yet to launch, are you sure you wanna stay cooped up in there, you should be still in bed after what happened last four days" suggested Jim who was in charge of the mobile suit maintenance.

"I'll be fine" Eugene convincing the father of his friend.

After a few minutes the alarm sounded off with Mikaela's voice

"Attention! We have been spotted by A-Laws! We have three ships approaching us, Heat sources say they have Ten mobile suits in each one!"

Sumeragi slammed her fists on her chair "they knew we were coming!"

"Ma'am we have two commander-type Gaddessa units approaching! Followed by 20 Aheads and eight GN-X's!"

"Crew, man your battlestations! Ready the GN Missiles, Deploy the GN Field and Launch the Seravee and the Exia!"


End file.
